


Glow

by raisedbymoogles



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Caring, Comfort, Gen, M/M, Tactile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 18:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1195461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raisedbymoogles/pseuds/raisedbymoogles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Optimus has found a way to show Hot Rod the caring and love he deserves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glow

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle XV.

"You don't have to do this." Hot Rod was looking distinctly small and uncomfortable in the seat built for him, back when he still had a Prime's mass. He pulled his knees up a bit when Optimus knelt at its base, but when Optimus gestured he relaxed them again and let his pede rest in Optimus's broad palm.  
  
"I want to." Optimus bent his head, focusing entirely on the task at hand. Knowing Hot Rod's sensitivity, he confined himself to a lighter touch with the polishing cloth than he would have preferred for himself, but it didn't take much effort to make Hot Rod shine the way he deserved to. Pede and ankle, careful and skillful strokes around the joint, then a long slow stroke up the shin as Hot Rod visibly tried not to wiggle. Optimus shuttered his optics a moment to gather his self-control, and continued his work by touch.  
  
"Do you want me to return the favor when you're done?" Hot Rod asked abruptly, as Optimus let one pede go to cradle the other.  
  
"I don't require reciprocation." Optimus let his fond amusement show in his voce. "But if you wish to, I won't object. Just don't expect much - there's only so far a coat of polish can improve this frame."  
  
He'd meant it in a joking manner, but Hot Rod's reply was heated. "There's nothing wrong with how you look!"  
  
Optimus held his laughter in. "Thank you, Hot Rod." Truthfully, he liked how he looked overall, but a lifetime of war had left a network of scars and patches all over his body, flaws that would take far too long to smooth away. Compared to him, Hot Rod was a fey beauty, flawless in every aspect. ...A bit of a mystified fey, bending forward to watch as Optimus finished polishing his lower legs.  
  
"Permission to move up?" Optimus asked, gaze flickering up to Hot Rod's slender thighs.  
  
Hot Rod's reply was velvet-soft. "Yeah."  
  
Optimus's engine hummed. Slowly, so as not to startle the younger mech, he shifted position to kneel directly between Hot Rod's thighs and began polishing again - no, 'caress' might have been a better word, as light and gentle as his touch was, though there was no intent behind it. None but making Hot Rod feel relaxed and cared-for, at least. Hot Rod moved as he wordlessly directed, his unease at the attention no match for his trust in Optimus, and as the elder Prime continued up to polish his hips Hot Rod reached out and let his hand fall gently on Optimus's helm.  
  
Never had he felt so blessed. Optimus purred his engine, tilting his helm down under Hot Rod's hand, and continued his service as Hot Rod softly traced his fingertips over Optimus's head. He wondered, somewhat whimsically, if this was what it had felt like to be a priest of Primus, back when Cybertron's temples had still stood proudly in their cities and people had no need to trade praise hymns for battle cries. Autobots did not worship other mortal mechs, nor accept worship from others, but for Hot Rod, his successor and his Prime, Optimus might - secretly - come a bit too close for propriety.  
  
Hot Rod's palm stroked warmly over the back of his helm, and Optimus shuttered his optics, pausing in the middle of polishing Hot Rod's chest just to feel it. "I'm going to return the favor," Hot Rod told him firmly. "Just to let you know."  
  
 _As you wish._  "Thank you for the advance warning," Optimus answered, mock-grave, and glanced up in time to see Hot Rod smile.


End file.
